The present invention relates to a control system for a power transmission comprising a plurality of sequentially arranged speed ratio modules. More particularly, the invention relates to such a control system adapted for use with a power transmission where each of the speed ratio modules may be selectively conditioned for direct and reduction drive by a single signal.
A modular power transmission of the type referred to above is the subject of a co-pending U.S. patent application entitled MODULAR POWER TRANSMISSION WITH SELF-ENERGIZING DEVICE, by Charles H. Herr and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,729.
The control system of the present invention is particularly intended for adaptation to the above-noted power transmission. However, the present control system is more broadly adaptable for use in conjunction with any power transmission having a plurality of sequentially arranged speed ratio modules including means for conditioning each speed ratio module to establish either direct or reduction drive in response to a single signal.
The present control system provides a particularly simple and reliable means for automatically controlling such a power shift transmission.